Anywhere
by TinkieTink
Summary: “Yes. We have no other choice, you know this as well as I do. Please, come with me. We'll never have to look back. We can have the life we've dreamed of. Just you and I,” she answered, gripping the front of his shirt with tears threatening to fall.


**A/N: Just a little one shot/song fic that wouldn't leave me alone. I get so tired of reading stories where everyone accepts them and it's all yay and crying and blah blah blah. What if they realized that would never be the case? Harry and Ron would never speak to Hermione again and Lucius would disown Draco, that's the way I see it. Maybe after a very very very long time they may come to tolerate it.**

**Draco: Have you met my father?**

**Tink: Actually, I haven't had the pleasure. Why do you ask?**

**Draco: He'd kill me.**

**Tink: A bit dramatic don't you think?**

**Draco: No, not at all. He. Would. Kill. Me.**

**Tink: Well, there you have it.**

**Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy...sadly. **

**Draco: You actually want to own Scarhead?**

**Tink: He is quite attractive and he did save the Wizarding World.**

**Draco: I'm never speaking to you again.**

**Tink: I'll tell Parkinson where you're hiding...**

**Draco: Have I mentioned how lovely you look today?**

**That's what I thought. Nor do I own the song Anywhere. So sit back, relax and I hope you enjoy. Cheers!**

* * *

A young witch paced back and forth nervously by the Black Lake. She bit her bottom lip and clenched her hands into fists as tight as she possibly could. He had to show. He just had to. She glanced up at the castle for the hundredth time that minute silently praying to see him striding toward her but still there was no sign of him.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

They had planned to meet tonight. She knew she was a tad early but that didn't help her anxiety at the moment. She just couldn't keep pretending and hiding what she truly felt. She just had to get away...with him.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name _

She felt a few raindrops hit her cheeks and tilted her head up to the sky, closing her eyes. It was rain that had brought them together in the first place and she silently thanked it with all her heart. She could still remember every last little detail from that night. The way he looked, smelled, the wonderful sound of his voice and his eyes. His eyes that still held her captive and she prayed would never release her. She was a most willing prisoner.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

She slowly opened her eyes and looked out across the dark water. She let her mind travel back to the first time he had kissed her. She had slapped him right after and stormed off. She laughed quietly thinking what a fool she had been. She then thought about the first time she had kissed him. He wasn't quite as violent as she had been. He yelled, cursed and then stormed off. It certainly wasn't love at first sight, it wasn't even like, but she knew with every fiber of her being that what they had was true love.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason _

She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and didn't even have to look in order to know it was him. A soft smile appeared on her features as she leaned back into his familiar embrace. It felt so right to her. More than anything in her life ever had or ever would.

"You came," she whispered. He kissed her temple and held her tighter.

"Did you doubt me?" he asked.

She turned around to face him and placed both of her hands on his cheeks looking deep into his eyes. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him with all the passion she had inside of her. When she pulled back he was looking down at her and smiling _her_ smile. The one he reserved only for her.

"Not for a moment," she replied.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you _

"They'll hate us," he stated with a clenched jaw.

"I know," she murmured with her head resting against his firm chest.

"I wish they could understand,"he said while running his hands up and down her back. Who he was trying to comfort she would never know.

"They never will which is why we can not possibly stay," she told him in a firm voice.

He pulled her away from him so that he could see her. She pleaded with her eyes for him to agree. There was simply no place for them there. They would be shunned. Outcasts. Forever.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

Leave Hogwarts?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We have no other choice, you know this as well as I do. Please, come with me. We'll never have to look back. We can have the life we've dreamed of. Just you and I," she answered, gripping the front of his shirt with tears threatening to fall.

"We're two halves of a whole. Without you I would always be incomplete. I told you that you are my heart, my soul, my every reason for living. There's no way I'm ever letting you go. If that means leaving behind everything right now then so be it. We'll go. Right now," he said and took her into his arms once more.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name _

She took his hand in hers as they began to walk away from everything they had ever known. As they reached the point where they could apparate he stopped and pulled her to him once more. He kissed her softly with all the love he had for her before pulling away and placing his hand gently on her cheek.

"I love you, Draco," Hermione said with her hand over his heart.

"Ditto," he returned with _her_ smile.

They fell into each other's embrace before vanishing into the night with a 'POP'.

"_**True love **is your soul's recognition of its counterpoint in another."_


End file.
